Transistors are key components of modern integrated circuits. To satisfy the requirements of increasingly faster speed, the drive currents of transistors generally need to be increasingly greater. Since the drive currents of transistors are generally proportional to gate widths of the transistors, transistors with greater gate widths are preferred.
An increase in gate widths, however, conflicts with typical requirements to reduce the sizes of semiconductor devices. Fin field-effect transistors (FinFET) were generally developed to address this problem.
FinFETs can have the advantageous feature of increased drive current without the cost of occupying more chip area. However, the typically small size of FinFET transistors can raise numerous issues during their production and manufacturing.